dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Message I promise to find one when I return to tomorrow. After there I might be gone for possibly one week. I'll be on vacation before I go back to work. I'll pop in here and there. After there full-time, wiki time. :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:50, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Images Please tag fair use rationales on images. Continuously refraining from doing so 1) Violates the image policy, and 2) Despite being a fan site, we try to be as official as possible. That means we have to source everything that is official, including the images, for anime episodes, manga chapters, etc. are all official sources that belong to the ''Dragon Ball franchise, no? 03:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Why not use and fill in the summary at the bottom? (you could just put in "Dragon Ball anime/episode" in the "Source" parameter) That way, you can upload multiple images and tag them with fair use rationales simultaneously without having to pause and tag them with every pic. 03:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Quickly = Windy. ::By the time you come back from work (or tomorrow, at the very latest), I'll do the rest and upload all the images with rationales to the articles, K? If you let me. :: 03:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I want them on the pages as quickly as is possible :::Have you forgotten who I am, Aha? =w= ::: I wanted to avoid doing that again since I figured I kinda ask for enough.. :::Isn't that what friends are for? =w= Trust me, it's gonna be easy for me because of this, this and this. 04:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: and store those links away because we've still got ''Z and Kai to eventually cover'' ::::Waaaaaayyyy ahead of you. (And I forgot this — A lot are blank though, but no worries). :::: and I'll use your multiple uploader ::::You sound as if you've never heard of it before. You sure you aren't a new user? =w= =w= =w= :::: I'm not so much of an ass that I'd just suddenly stop and do nothing ::::You should know that I've dealt with bigger assholes. You're not one (at least, not to me) either way. :::: Thanks, Windy. I just really want to get the Dragon Ball episodes done and packed up for now ::::Don't mention it (and if you do I will destroy you). And don't blink. =w= :::: so I can get started on the Z chapters proper (and Kai episodes too) ::::You go do that and I'll catch up with you. =w= 04:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanx. About to upload all the Japanese DB anime title cards now. 05:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep! ^^ 05:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All Japanese title cards for the DB anime uploaded. ::::::: 05:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Uploading English now. 05:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Will put em all in articles now :D 05:47, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Done~! I hope it's okay. >_< What's next, boss? :x 06:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You're a lifesaver, the kind that shouldn't even exist. Thanks, Windy! Seems you and Ten agree on something XD As for what's next, that depends, really: new projects, or incomplete articles? But we've still got chapters in need of reading and summarization, as well as episode and character articles to put in by the dozens. Flooding the wiki with stubs or expanding them? /shrug. Also, RagingBlaze got the character articles handled. And I want to do chapters, but I'm currently focused on the anime episodes too.... still gotta put the credits in the DB anime articles too (not to mention there's the Ask Akira Toriyama page I don't know what to do with.... >_<) 17:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :K. I can just rely on Kanzenshuu and imdb for credits. Also, I sysop protected the Ask Akira Toriyama page (like the policy on interviews states). There's no need for multiple editors to edit Toriyama's words anyway. Word-for-Word? Hm. K. At least that's better than any suggestion I would have come up with. 17:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::In regards to the Ask Toriyama thing in "da Box" yeah, it's only those six pages you see there. There are, however, commentaries by Akira Toriyama in the beginning of each volume. I can drop that there, if you're interested. ::EDIT: Also, ew. 18:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Er... I just read Mangastream's translation... and Beerus claims to be the 6th universe's Destruction God.... and OK. :::EDIT: Also, cool. 18:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Never mind Mangastream, they made a mistranslation (*Phew*) ^^ ::::Proof: Here and here (Yeah, I used Google translate. Sue me). 19:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::DBS has put us through a rollercoaster with its retcons and inconsistencies. At least the one thing that's good is that it's slowly but surely chipping away at GT. 02:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We'd permit its existence regardless, though X) And LOL. Also, did you watch the new episode yet? :x 02:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No idea actually "Purple/Yellow Energy Sphere"? (lol). Also, what's your opinion on the episode? :x 02:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's okay too ^^ Though there are moments where the animation lagged (though we should pretty much expect that now, given the times we're in). But overall, it was certainly no disappointment. ^^ 02:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Why didn't you just tell me that sooner? >_< No worries, Windy got you hooked up Aha =w= Makes you wonder how a SSGSS will be in Super :O 03:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :My question is, when will we see SSG Vegeta? >_< 03:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the wait, they had churros where I was :O What were we talking about again? 04:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Goku pic Dark evil deed is done. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :D Jw, can I make stubs out of the events in the conflicts to allow the community to fill them in. I could also do them one-by-one. But I want to know if you'd be fine with it. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wishful Thinking: DLC? OMG Holy f_cking sh!t. Do we have the same minds? I thought the EXACT same thing! :D (Hell, I was even gonna tell ''you about that when I had the time =w=) I think they should do that if they made a XenoVerse 2. But a DLC of that would be nice too :3 I mean, they couldn't give the custom player SS3 for two reasons: 1) That would consume so much ki and wouldn't be maintainable at all, and 2) It would be really complicated for them to make a SS3 style for every custom hairdo available. SS, SS2, SSG and SSGSS (as seen through some characters), don't really change the appearance of the hair except for the color. You think just like me =w= 03:39, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I thought you got bored of XenoVerse =w= 06:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I just found a torrent online with all the DLCs and downloaded it XD :: 06:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::The perks of having a new laptop to play with =w= 06:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Beat it! Take your planet with you! 02:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::KAMEHAMEHA!! And ikr? =w= And hi ^__^ I'm going to be free for some hours today :D 02:40, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If I wasn't gonna edit, I wouldn't have told you I had free time =w= 02:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Though first, Windy has to eat >_< Then I decide between playing XenoVerse or editing first after that :D 03:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) re: fill ^Getting one right now. And I already know you only like what's "canon", Aha =w= 04:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, Aha. It's stupid. =w= 04:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I try. =w= 04:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::XD The struggle is real, Aha =w= 04:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: While I don't want to be the DB Wiki, ::::Well, that's a surprise :O :::: should Kuririn reflecting sunlight off his head count as a valid technique? I only ask because Balloon Transformation counts as an official technique after all. Just something to mull over. :::: would be its name right? 05:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was thinking of creating a thread about that soon. It's also an issue Narutopedia has addressed (and hasn't yet solved), but stubby, unnamed technique articles can tend to be needless on a wiki. For instance, when a watcher of the Super anime sees Beerus' ability and they want to look it up here, what's more likely to happen: Them somehow typing in "Sand Conversion Touch" or just encountering it in Beerus' abilities section in his article? :::::This and also this were my criteria for unnamed/stubby articles at a point in time. This pops into mind too. Basically, if it has an official name, only then can an article be condoned as a stub. :::::However, if there are articles that aren't officially named, they shouldn't be anything close to stubs, and should expand upon a certain topic and have a substantial amount of information (i.e. have multiple users, appear many times in the series like Tenkaichi Budōkai Announcer, etc). :::::If such unnamed articles only have like one or two users, or only have one or two instances of appearing, or are "stubby" in any fashion, then they should just go to the respective users' abilities sections (or other big articles) where they are more likely to be encountered. :::::We are a wiki after all, so everything pertaining to the series that the wiki is documenting has a place. However, not everything warrants its own article. After all, why flood the wiki with technique articles that either cannot be found or aren't likely to be encountered? Not to mention such articles can be redundant if they're mentioned elsewhere but not really expanded upon in the corresponding article. Just my two cents. 05:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But "Transcription Seal: Izanagi" is not a stub. Neither is Atomic Sphere. I'm talking about unnamed technique articles that flat out have like, one or two sentences or can be condensed into one or two sentences (for instance this or this ← Narutopedia is flooded with articles like those). ::::::If the technique is "unique" as you claim, then it likely has enough information that won't have it be classified as a stub. Hypothetically speaking, Kuririn reflecting sunlight can be condensed in a couple sentences mention in his article. 06:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Other another note: uploaded the Akira Toriyama commentaries :3 07:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ay, I got that heat (You gon listen) =w= 17:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) You completely missed my previous comment.^ XD (I'm assuming you copy and pasted your response on my talkpage =w=) Aha, look more carefully. They're unnamed techniques from the games, which makes the situation worse. Literally anyone could have arbitrarily taken a punch or a kick from a combo because it looked special to them, and just plastered a name onto it. And I think you should actually read the Akira Toriyama "commentaries" before putting them in the articles. I thought it was something interesting, they're not necessarily something that should be in a volume article, Aha. 17:52, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, they are unnamed. They're marked as such, Aha. I'm not assuming anything =w= I look at the history, and they're clearly marked as unnamed from when the articles were created. (If they weren't unnamed, then why would the creator of the articles consistently mark them as such?) So now do you get what I'm saying? :Umm... where should they go? Again, like you said, they're nothing really meaningful, hence why it doesn't really make sense to put it in a volume articles that is supposed to be about the manga. It was never my intention for them to be documented, but if you want to do so, then I can't stop you. Maybe the article about Akira Toriyama? 18:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::No idea. After all, documenting them wasn't my intention. =w= I guess you should read them all and decide for yourself :3 ::Working on the "Ask Akira Toriyama" article now :D 18:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking... there are also three images within the six pages of the "Ask Toriyama" thing. Should I include those too? 18:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Holy crap... Aha, I just found a software that extracts text from images :D This'll be a cinch! :D 19:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, well it wasn't necessarily a cinch even though I did extract the text (due to adding correct terminology, wiki-formatting, etc). Took me some hours (and typing all of that would have been a b!tch >_<), but done. ::::: 00:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course I did, I'm more than just a mass editor :3 And that software worked wonders :D If I had to type all that, I wouldn't have been done today. =w= All the software did was convert the text on the image to text that you can copy and paste :P (with some minor edits here and there =w=) :::::: 00:52, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That depends on which image you use. The pages I used were obviously filled with text, so it worked for me. 01:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) #Dubproblems Your timing is impeccable. I was just about to stamp yet another annoying message on your talkpage. =w= (Still intending to do so now) 02:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Lord Beerus-sama [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=28491&oldid=28486 Since you're super duper anal about Beerus being "neutral" and all and therefore favoring his portrayal in the movies far more than Super] has done, and since you're so anal [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=prev&oldid=28486 you've gotten to the point of threatening me] (though that has *nothing* to do with my decision), I've decided to... "provide" you another "quality dub quote" of Lord Beerus. It's the FUNimation counterpart to his quote in the Japanese dub of RoF, with him saying "I am the Hakaishin! I am no one's ally!" ranting on to Freeza about the neutrality you love so much. Do keep in mind that I'm only doing this because I decided to be nice today and I'm a nice admin =w= (repeating, this has nothing to do with that threat there >_<). |} 02:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : But I thank you for your gratious charity that certainly has nothing to do with my...um..."proddings" for your assistance =w= :I smell sarcasm =w= : Also, that actually killed me a bit. I clicked on the "show" and then I get trolled before getting the actual quote. Glorious =w= :I try. =w= I'm almost certain that Beerus being "evil" and all will go away when the RoF arc comes around. Since I know how much you like him and all. =w= 03:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Also.... another discrepancy.... in the movie, Goku couldn't maintain the SSG transformation for long, but retained the Godly ki and accessed the transformation one last time for a very brief period. In Super (manga and anime), it seems as if as long as he has the godly ki, he's a SSG (So I think this needs some changing...). 04:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Karma 05:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::...You're assuming things if you think I was intending to retcon the SSG article and remove the whole time limit thing. All I was going to suggest was that we just mention both the anime and the movie variants within the article. 05:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Of course both are canon. Hence why I said "we should mention both variants (or for better phrasing, "versions") within the article." What made you think I backtracked on that? And I suggested that on the basis of the Super manga where Goku maintained the SSG transformation throughout the entirety of the battle. No problem with waiting it out though. 06:03, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep. 06:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::A Saiyan that can fight indefinitely... yet Goku runs out of gas in the G&G movie and the Super manga. Yeah, not getting it. 22:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) =w= Also, one more thing... have you ever considered the possibility of me just lying to you and providing you fake quotes? I could be screwing with your mind and you might not even know it. =w= 22:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Gokū =w= You sure? =w= Regarding Goku, yeah, I noticed that "Gokū" was technically the correct translation, but we haven't been using it. But, this begs the question: What translation do the databooks use? I mean, we use "Android" rather than "Artificial Human" because of them. What if the databook purposely translates his name as "Goku"? You might want to check with TTF. As for Kintoun, no, I don't think "Kintōn" is right. I've always seen it consistently be translated as "Kinto-Un". You may want to check with TTF on that. I've only seen "ō" replace "ou" when "ou" is one vowel. That doesn't seem to be the case with "Kinto-''Un''". But again, what do I know? Just want to check with TTF on that first. 23:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Can't you use the bot? :/ 23:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::^I'm only saying this because I have a quiz due in an hour >_< (it's not like I refuse to do it, you know I mass edit a lot =w=). If not, we can ask UltimateSupreme. He also has a bot too. 23:56, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::In an hour I can. And you also have to make sure the bot isn't making mistakes. 00:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC)